


A Simple Letter (Words Version)

by ImagineColors



Series: Twd Angst [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Simple Letter, Enid writes a letter, Sad, Twd Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineColors/pseuds/ImagineColors
Summary: Dear Carl, Why? Why did you die? Why did you get bit? It doesn't make any sense. I don't understand.If Enid had wrote a letter back to the letter Carl wrote to her before he died.(Just words version)





	A Simple Letter (Words Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454965) by [ImagineColors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineColors/pseuds/ImagineColors). 

_Dear Carl,_

_Why? Why did you die? Why did you get bit? It doesn't make any sense. I don't understand._

_When my parents died, all I cared about was 'just surviving'. Now you tell me that it isn't the same as living. I don't get what you mean by that. I wish you were here to tell me._

_Please say this is just a dream. I wish you were alive. I want to see you again. I want to touch you, feel you. Hear you speak._

_I love you, Carl. I never had the chance to say that. I know you love me, you said so in your letter. You were able to get the message across somehow. I wasn't…_

_When we kissed, I felt a spark. I hope you felt it too. It was amazing…_

_When I learned that you died, I broke inside. Every part of me became numb. Once again, I had to 'just survive somehow'. And in a way, I kinda hoped you did._

_You changed my life, Carl. Ever since I saw you, I knew you were special. I knew you were different. I knew that somehow, things would work. Because of you._

_I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that._

_JSS,_

_Enid_


End file.
